6 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


A fond comme j'étais j'allais balancer ça sans même un bonjour ! XD  
Donc, je reprend : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Une fois encore voici un couple sortie de dieu seul sait où (et c'est loin d'être le dernier XD) Alors j'ai l'impression que ce fandom n'est pas super actif sur FFN, alors qu'il marche pas mal sur AO3, mesdames z'et messieurs (s'il y en a XD), je vous présente le TimKon !  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous ! 

oOo 

Ils tombaient, dans une chute qui semblait sans fin. Tim avait depuis longtemps perdu ses repères, les nuages tournaient encore et encore autour de lui, il avait l'impression de tomber vers le ciel. Le vent glacial lui giflait les joues et lui sifflait aux oreilles, gerçant ses lèvres et engourdissant ses doigts. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il tombait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Malgré le bruit, le froid, la douleur, Tim avait l'impression d'être enchâssé dans une nappe de brouillard. Exclu du monde. Juste eux deux. Peut-être était-ce dû aux nuages qui ne cessaient de tournoyait, ou à son attention exclusivement tournée depuis le début de la chute vers celui qui se trouvait sous lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent, sauf celui qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Ils allaient mourir, mais il s'en fichait. Toute son attention était tournée vers le visage ensanglanté de son amant. Vers sa respiration laborieuse, qui résonnait à ses oreilles comme autant de hurlements. Vers son cœur qu'il sentait pulser faiblement dans sa poitrine. Vers son torse large, qu'en temps normal il trouvait rassurant, mais qui actuellement ne faisait que l'inquiéter de plus en plus. Vers cette tache écarlate qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de grandir le long de son flanc. Il l'avait appelé au début, il avait tenté de le réveiller, puis d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Maintenant, il ne faisait plus que chuchoter, doucement, d'un souffle angoissé « s'il te plait ne meurt pas, ne meurt pas avant moi. ». Car mourir, cela finirait bien par arriver, deux anges aux ailes coupées endormis sur le parvis, auréolé de sang, l'empreinte de leur corps marquant à jamais l'impact de leur chute. Mais Tim ne pouvait imaginer la fin de cette descente interminable tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son amant. La douleur ne serait que plus grande. Ils mourraient ensemble, il l'avait décidé, les lèvres sellé en un dernier baisé.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'ils tombaient, mais ils étaient partis de haut aussi. Tim se demanda si quelqu'un avait aperçu leur chute. Sans doute que non, dans un combat il est déjà suffisamment compliqué de s'occuper de soit sans en plus prendre soin des autres. Au moins, personne ne ressentira la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu les sauver. On retrouvera leurs corps en évacuant les décombres, surprise macabre.

Maigre réconforts, leur agresseur avait chuté encore plus vite qu'eux, ce qui est étrange lorsque l'on considère que son corps avait été délesté de sa tête… L'armure peut être ?

Il regretta un instant que leur oreillettes leur ai été arraché durant l'affrontement, avant de soupirer. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, dès que Kon s'était évanoui, ils étaient fichus.

Ca tête commençait à le lancer, souvenir d'une rencontre avec un poing assez douloureuse. Ils tournaient de plus en plus vite, telle une toupie folle, fonçant vers leur mort. Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il lutta de toutes ses force, mais se senti doucement partir. Il posa son front contre la poitrine de son amant, le serrant encore plus fort si possible, avant de pousser un petit soupire, presqu'une supplication, un appel à l'aide « Kon… ». Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

Il tombait, dans une chute qui semblait sans fin. Le noir l'oppressé, les ténèbres l'encerclaient. Il ne voyait rien, le néant semblait doté d'une vie propre. Il se sentait étouffer, la bouche grande ouverte, tentative désespérer de happer un air qu'il ne trouvait pas… Il allait…

Tim pris soudain une grande inspiration et se redressa, haletant, clignant les yeux face à une luminosité violente. Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir récupérer un semblant de souffle régulier, le regard dans le vide, qu'il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et des voix qui l'appelaient, inquiètes. Une d'entre elles en particulier attira son attention et lui fit redresser la tête rapidement.

« Je… Mais… Tu… Kon, comment ?... » Balbutia-t-il, perdu, en croisant le regard de son amant.

« Shhh bébé, calme toi, tout va bien. » Lui répondit se dernier, en l'embrassant délicatement sur le sommet du crâne.

Tim jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui afin d'observer son environnement. Il se trouvait allongé dans son lit au manoir, aux côtés d'un Kon à moitié avachi sur les coussins. Au-dessus de lui se tenaient Alfred et Clark, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Il aperçut Bruce dans un coin de la pièce, distant comme son habitude, mais présent. Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Dick, sur le côté du lit, et ce dernier se jeta à son cou, n'attendant que ça.

« Oh baby bird, nous avons eu si peur pour Kon et toi… Presque tout le monde vu a vu tomber, comme ça, en chute libre… » Et Dick lui raconta. Le silence de mort dans les rangs, un moment de passage à vide, de réalisation. Puis, le cri d'horreur de Barbara. Les jurons de Jason. Les larmes de Wally. Lui-même qui avait l'impression de mourir au fur et à mesure de leur chute. La tension dans le corps de Damian, paralysé par la terreur. Les gémissements de Stéphanie. Leurs noms beuglés par Roy. Les prières de M'gann. Leur inutilité. L'éternité de leur chute. Leurs corps désarticulés.

Les hurlements de Bruce. Cloué au sol. Incapable d'arrêter l'horrible destiné de son troisième fils.

Et le réflexe de Clark, qui, volant du plus vite qu'il n'ait jamais fait, avait réussi à rattraper son fils et son petit copain à quelques mètres à peine du sol.

« Ensuite, poursuivit Dick, on vous a ramené ici et soigner. Vous n'aviez rien de très grave, mais impossible de te réveiller, ni même de te faire lâcher Kon. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il voudrait peut-être récupérer son bras maintenant ». Il rigola, de façon un peu nerveuse, évacuant ainsi la tension accumulé.

Tim baissa les yeux vers sa main et réalisa qu'en effet il était toujours agrippé à son copain. Doucement, il relâcha son étreintes, forçant c'est doigts crispés à se desserrer.

« Désolé » Sourit-il penaud à l'adresse de son amant en remarquant les traces laissé sur son corps.

« T'as une sacré poigne en fait ! » Rigola se dernier en se massant l'épaule.

Ce geste tira sur sa blessure, lui arrachant une grimace.

« Ça va ? »

Kon acquiesça mais fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu reprendre. « Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, leur annonça Clark, remettez-vous bien. »

Ils voulurent protester mais baillèrent à tour de rôle, faisant sourire les occupants de la chambre. Tim se lova donc contre son amant, remontant la couverture sur eux. Mais, avant de s'endormir, son regard croisa celui de Bruce, soulagé et il lui sourit doucement, faisant détourner le regard de son père adoptif. Une fois encore, ils avaient joué avec la Mort. Et une fois encore, ils avaient eu la chance d'en sortir indemne.


End file.
